halofandomcom-20200222-history
Spartan Ops/Season One/Artifact/Hacksaw
Hacksaw is the third chapter of Spartan Ops Episode 2.[http://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/intel/spartanops#episodeId=2 Halo Waypoint - Spartan Ops] Transcript {Cutscene} ' ''A Sangheili Commander motions a Kig-Yar Sniper to move up, the Sangheili raises his fist and the Kig-Yar hisses at a Forerunner structure where Marines are held up in. A Marine covers the entrance while another paces back and forth speaking over COMMS. '' *'Marine: "Infinity! This is Hacksaw. We're getting hit hard on all sides! We need reinforcements, ordnance. Hell I'd settle for a straight up evac right now. *'Palmer (COM)': "Man up hacksaw. Reinforcements inbound." {Gameplay} *'Palmer (COM)': "Crimson, it's a straight forward rescue Op. If it's UNSC , save it's ass. If it's a Covie, blast it to hell. *'Miller (COM)': "Commander Palmer, I'm painting the locs of Marines calling for assistance. Nav points show up on Crimson's HUD, they move towards the Forerunner structure killing the Covenant pinning the Marines down. *'Sergeant Virgil Bernardin (COM)': "There's our ride home Marines!" *'Private Gordan Cooper (COM)': "Hell yes!" *'Miller (COM)': "Heads up, drop pods incoming." A drop pod comes down on the Spartans position dropping off Covenant troops. The Marines and Spartans eliminate the Covenant in the area. *'Palmer (COM)': "Nice work Crimson. Hacksaw team your under Spartan Command for the duration, Fall in with Crimson and offer fire support," *'Private First Class Forrest (COM)': "You got it Commander." Crimson and the Marines move towards the other Marines pinned down by Covenant forces. Crimson begins fighting the Covenant. *'Private Fred Gordon (COM)': "Look! Spartans! We're saved!" Crimson eliminates all hostiles. *'Miller (COM)': "Covenant drop pods inbound." A drop pod comes from the sky dropping off Covenant troops. Crimson engages and eliminates all targets in the area. *'Miller (COM)': "Hacksaw group two is clear Commander." *'Palmer (COM)': "looking good down there Crimson, keep it up. Dalton you there?" *'Dalton (COM)': "Online Commander." *'Palmer (COM)': "line up a ride for Crimson and friends." *'Dalton (COM)': " Pelican will be inbound inside of ten Commander." Crimson and the Marines move towards the final structure where Hacksaw group three is pinned. *'Private First Class Forrest (COM)': "Hey! It's Spartans!" *'Private Ted Brown (COM)': "Aw Hell yeah!" All Covenant in the area have been eliminated in the area by Crimson. *'Miller (COM)': "Drop pod incoming." A drop pod falls from the sky releasing more Covenant troops. Crimson engages and eliminates the new arrivals. *'Palmer (COM)': "Excellent work." *'Miller (COM)': "Watch out! Hostiles inbound. Hostiles transporting a Wraith Commander." *'Palmer (COM)': "Dalton sitrep on the extraction team." *'Dalton (COM)': "Just need a place to land Commander, but there is a lot of activity down there." *'Palmer (COM)': "Crimson clear the tower of any Covenant and give Dalton's people somewhere to park." *'Miller (COM)': "look out theres a phantom headed your way." A Phantom drops off a Wraith and more troops. Crimson engages hostiles. *'Miller (COM)': "Hostiles inbound Crimson. Phantom incoming." Another Phantom comes ready to drop off more troops. Crimson neutralizes all Covenant in the vicinity. *'Miller (COM)': "Don't relax yet you've got more hostiles headed your way." *'Palmer (COM)': "keep sharp Crimson." More Phantoms keep approaching and dropping off troops. Crimson continues to fight Covenant, a few Covenant remain. *'Miller (COM)': "Just a few Covenant remaining, marking them for you." Crimson eliminates remaining hostiles. *'Miller (COM)': "Alright Crimson your rides inbound fall back to the LZ." Crimson moves into the tower towards the top. *'Miller (COM)': "Ohh, this is bad." *'Palmer (COM)': "Spit it out Miller." *'Miller (COM)': "Phantoms. Multiple inbound on Crimson's position." *'Dalton (COM)': "Multiple?" *'Palmer (COM)': "Well that's hardly fair. They'll need way more than that if they're gonna beat Crimson." Phantoms move closer to the tower, firing on Crimson. *'Palmer (COM)': "Ammo crates." *'Dalton (COM)': "Left over from earlier Commander, should be pretty well stocked." *'Palmer (COM)': "Ammo up Crimson." Crimson finds Ammo crates filled with Rocket Launchers and Spartan Lasers, firing on the phantoms and destroying them. *'Palmer (COM)': "Crimson, clean up the last few stragglers down there. Dalton get your bird on the ground pronto." Crimson eliminates the rest of the Covenant troops and Phantoms. '' : ''If Crimson fails to protect the Marines: *'Palmer (COM)': "Crimson this was a search and rescue mission, I think you forgot the 'rescue' bit. : If at least one of the Marines lives: *'Palmer (COM)': "Textbook example of kicking ass. Good work Crimson." *'Miller (COM)': "That's everyone, Crimson you can head to the evac point : Pelican arrives to the evac point. *'Dalton (COM)': "Pelican is on point and waiting Commander." *'Palmer (COM)': "Understood Dalton, jobs done Crimson. Come on home." :Crimson arrives at the Pelicans LZ. Fade to black. Chapter Complete Sources Hacksaw